1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for printing images on a print medium by ejecting ink drops.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing apparatus (hereinafter “ink-jet printing apparatus”) for forming ink dots and printing images on print media by ejecting ink drops are widely used as output devices for computer-created images. The print head of an ink-jet printing apparatus is provided with a plurality of nozzle groups, and these nozzle groups eject mutually different inks in a corresponding manner.
In conventional ink-jet printing apparatus, the color of the ink ejected by each nozzle group is predetermined, and no consideration had been given to the possibility of varying this color in an effective way in order to achieve improved printing performance.